Pokemon: Champion Version
by PkMn Trainer Metal N
Summary: When Pokemon Trainer Matthew wakes up on his 13th birthday, he's ready to begin his Pokemon journey. With his friends Scarlet and Joseph by his side, he will battle, explore, and journey on to become the very best, like nobody ever was and defeat the Ultimate Trainers: Red, Leaf, Ethan, Lyra, Kris, Brendan, May, Lucas, Dawn, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa.
1. Chapter 1

**All I say is expect chapters to be short and that [insert something about not owning license here]. That is all...**

* * *

"It's time to wake up Matthew!"

Matthew had waited 10 long years for this day, for as long as he could remember, he wanted a Pokemon for as long as he could remember. Now, on his 13th birthday, he, along with his two friends Scarlet and Joseph, would now be starting his own journey across the world.

"I'm going to Oak's now!"

"See you soon Honey!"

When Matthew arrived at Professor Oak's Lab at the southeastern end of Pallet Town, which had become a much more populated place due to it being the hometown of legendary trainers Red and Blue.

"You're late."

Matthew saw his friends at the lab already. Joseph was popular for being the little brother of Blue, being born just a year after Blue's loss at the Pokemon league. Scarlet was the little sister of Red, born around the same time as Joseph.

"You always say I'm late." Matthew complained. "We're finally getting our own Pokemon, what are you going to choose?"

"Bulbasaur."

"I'm getting a Squirtle."

"And that leaves me getting Charmander I'm guessing..."

"Yup."

Professor Oak then arrived. "Alright, who's ready for a Pokemon?"

"We are."

"Joseph, you're starting your journey today? Wow, those 13 years I saw you growing up came by so fast... Just promise you won't be like Blue, will you?"

"I've read enough modern history to know what happened between Red and Blue, Gramps."

"You're starting to become like him already! (Wait, that's not good). Anyway, come in!"

"Bulbasaur." "Charmander." "Squirtle."

"Well you're quick thinkers!, anyway, here's your pokedexes. Finally, here are five Pokeballs to catch five pokemon. Don't waste 'em all!"

"Alright, let's go to Route 1 together!" Scarlet explained.

"Let's begin our journey!"

**How will this journey go for our trio? What challenges will they face? Will our hero ever become the very best, like nobody ever was? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Route 1

**Our heroes have now started their journey. With Matt getting Bulbasaur, Joseph getting Squirtle, and Scarlet getting Charmander. How will their journey begin? Read on!**  
"Wow, I've never been to Route 1 before. It's quite..."

"bland" Joseph interrupted.

"Hey! I've waited 10 long years for this and I still haven't had a battle!" Matt shouted.

"Wanna have one?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I will!"

_**Matt VS. Joseph!**_  
"The rules?"

"Standard Pokemon League rules: Each Pokemon uses one move per turn. When one trainer has no more Pokemon left to use, that trainer loses. The losing trainer will give the victor a small amount of prize money. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Let's Go!"

Matt got his Pokemon out first, "Gooooo Bulbasaur!"

"Go Squirtle!" Joseph said as he sent out Squirtle.

"Hmmmmm...," Matt thought, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip!"

Matt's Bulbasaur's defense fell. Squirtle lost 35% of it's HP.

"Bulbasaur, Growl!" Matt commanded.

"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Joseph ordered.

Squirtle's attack fell. Bulbasaur's HP went down by 30%.

"Bulbasaur, finish the Squirtle off with Tackle!"

"Squirtle, use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur won the speed contest against Squirtle and got a Critical Hit on Joseph's Squirtle.

"I won!" Matt cheered.

"Good for you, here's 250 Pokedollars. Use it well..."

"Hey, do you know where Scarlet went?" Matt asked.

Joseph looked around, "Yeah... where is she?"

A voice came from the horizon, "Hey guys! If you don't hurry up I'm going to get to Viridian City first! Last one's a broken Exeggcute!"

"You're not getting there first!" Matt shouted.

"And you're not being first either!" Joseph yelled.

"Let's see!" Matt said as he was running.

**Our trio is getting ready to arrive at their first stop. Who's going to win this contest of speed? We'll see soon! Stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3: Matt Catches A Pokemon!

**I thank the couple of reviewers and I am taking suggestions for the story. Now on to the next chapter!**  
After Matthew and Joseph's first battle, they, along with Scarlet, are now heading for Viridian City.

"I can see it in the distance!" Matthew yelled as he saw Viridian City across the horizon.

"You know, now that I realize, none of us still has caught any Pokemon at all," Joseph explained. "We should've at least seen a Pidgey or a Rattata by now."

"It's winter, what else do you expect?" Matthew said jokingly.

"Well Blue told me that Pidgey was the first Pokemon that he caught. Other than Squirtle, at least." Joseph said.

"And what season did he catch it in?" Matthew asked.

"Spring."

"Pidgeys appear most commonly in Spring." Scarlet explained.

"Didn't he also catch a Rattata?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like to talk about it a whole lot. I heard it has something to do with Lavender Town and glitches." Joseph explained to the two.

"What do you mean by glitches? This isn't a video game." Scarlet asked.

"I dunno. That's all that I've heard though." Joseph said.

"Hey! Over there! It's a Pidgey!" Matthew yelled as he saw a Pidgey in the tall grass.

The Pidgey then chose to attack Matt, initiating his first wild Pokemon Battle.

* * *

**A Wild Pidgey appeared!**

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Matthew yelled the cliché phrase.

Pidgey used Tackle. 10% of Bulbasaur's Health was lost.

"Bulbasaur, strike it back with Tackle!" Matthew said.

Bulbasaur took 45% of Pidgey's Health.

"Pidgoooooooooo!" the Pidgey screamed out and then used Tackle, which took 15% of Bulbasaur's health.

"Bulbasaur, weaken it with Tackle again!" Matthew yelled to Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur used Tackle and reduced Pidgey's Health down another 45%.

"Alright! It's weak!" Matthew said with joy.

"Hey idiot! Use your Pokéball now!" Joseph shouted to Matthew.

"Okay!" Matthew got a Pokéball from his bag ready. "Goooooo Pokéball!"

The Pokéball landed on the Pidgey, sucking it inside. It then shook a couple of times... one more... annnnndddddd it Pidgey was captured.

"Yes! I caught a Pokémon!" Matthew yelled celebrating.

"Good job! Are you going to nickname it?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh yeah. I think I'll nickname it... Captain Falcon!" Matthew decided.

"Oh great. What are you going to teach it when it evolves? Falcon Punch?" Joseph joked.

"Heh heh, riiiiggghhhttt." Matthew said.

The group laughed as they continued to head toward Viridian City, where they will find an old champion. Can you guess who it is? Find out soon!

**A question has been asked as to how the characters look like. Here it is!**

**Imagine Matthew as a sort of Black (sounds so much better than Hilbert) or Nate like character.**

**For Joseph, I usually see him as Hugh. Though he is Blue's brother... Imagine him your way!**

**For Scarlet, imagine Leaf combined with Flannery's red hair (the color, not the style).**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Blues then Reds

**Great review! Trying to work on this story as fast as I can. Anyway, read on!**

As the group arrives at Viridian City from Route 1, they plan to make their first trip to the Pokemon Center.

"Annndddd were here!" Scarlet happily exclaimed.

"Blue says he'll meet us at the Pokémon Center, let's go!" Joseph said.

Matthew asked, "How did you communicate with him?"

"Pokégear. I got one from Gramps a while back."

"Heh. Never thought you'd copy Blue and call Oak 'Gramps'."

"Easier to say than Grandpa or Oak, so I just call him Gramps."

The group then entered the Pokémon Center, and the first person they saw was none other than Red's rival Blue.

"So, you're finally here bro. How's your journey going?" Blue said as he saw the group arrive.

"It's going well." Joseph replied to Blue.

"How many Pokémon have you caught?" Blue asked Joseph.

"None yet." Joseph replied.

"Any battles?" Blue asked Joseph.

"One battle with Matt and that's it." Joseph replied.

"Well your journey is going slowly. By the time I got past Route 1 I had caught at least two Pokémon and had at least a couple battles." Blue bragged.

"Everyone starts off differently, you know. Anyways, aren't you a gym leader here?" Joseph asked Blue.

"I USED to be. You see, Red decided to stay up on Mt. Silver and he hasn't returned to Indigo since he was beaten by Ethan. So, I am the standing Pokémon League Champion as of this moment." Blue explained to the group.

"Then who is the gym leader here?" Joseph asked.

"The Pokémon League is still checking people out, so as of now the gym's closed. Besides, the Viridian Gym is usually recommended for high-level trainers getting their eighth badge. You would be destroyed at the gym. Speaking of which, the closest gym to here that's recommended for low-level trainers is the Pewter City Gym. Simply go north from Viridian Forest and you'll arrive there." Blue explained.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon!" Joseph said to Blue as he, Matthew, and Scarlet left the Pokémon Center with items in hand.

"Okay, we've got some Potions as well as some Antidotes along for the trip. We need to be careful of the Weedles and Caterpie at the forest." Scarlet warned the group as she gave Matthew and Joseph some items she bought in the Pokémon Center.

"I pretty sure Caterpie aren't that deadly." Matthew said to Scarlet as he was taking the items.

"Still gotta be careful. Anyways, let's get going!" Scarlet said.

"Wait, before we get going I want to face you in a battle." Matthew said to Scarlet.

"And why?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, seeing how the only battles you've had are those against a few wild Pokémon, I thought I would see how you are before we're gone." Matthew explained.

"Alright then, let's go!" Scarlet yelled excitingly.

**Matthew VS. Scarlet**

"Capt. Falcon, Go!" Matthew yelled bringing out Pidgey.

"Charmander, come on out and burn stuff!" Scarlet yelled out.

"Alright Capt. Falcon, use Gust!" Matthew shouted.

"Charmander, use Ember against it!"

The Gust overpowered Charmander's Ember and ended up damaging Charmander by 35%.

"Your Charmander's pretty good! However, I think you misjudged the fact that wind can easily blow away a fire if the flame is small enough. Capt. Falcon, use Gust again!" Matthew commanded.

"Heh, guess you're right. Charmander, use Scratch!" Scarlet yelled.

Charmander got through the Gust, and landed a Critical Scratch on Pidgey, taking out 75% of Pidgey's Health.

"Captain Falcon! Get through Charmander's power with Quick Attack!"

"Charmander, use Ember on the Pidgey!"

Matt's Pidgey hit Charmander first, taking out 40% of Charmander's health. The Ember hit Pidgey, causing it to faint.

Scarlet cheered with joy, "I won! You're good Matt, but-"

"You forgot, I still have my Bulbasaur." Matthew interrupted.

"Oh, right. I still haven't caught a Pokémon yet..." Scarlet realized.

"Okay Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Matthew commanded.

"Charmander, use Leer!" Scarlet told Charmander.

Charmander's Leer weakened Bulbasaur's Attack, but Bulbasaur's Tackle took out 20% of Charmander's, making Charmander very weak.

"Charmander, finish it off with the best Ember you can do!" Scarlet yelled.

Matthew commanded, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle and hope the Ember misses!"

Charmander's Ember beat Bulbasaur's Tackle, and fainted Matthew's Bulbasaur in one hit.

"Now I really won!" Scarlet cheered happily as she won the battle.

"Well, I guess you did have the type advantage... Anyways, let's get going to Viridian Forest, maybe we'll see a Pikachu." Matthew said as he returned Bulbasaur.

"Maybe, just maybe..." Joseph said.

**As our heroes head toward Viridian Forest, their journey is only beginning. What will they see there? Find out, next chapter!**


End file.
